Normality
by etphonehome10
Summary: As Robert Anthony said, "People concern themselves with being normal, rather than natural." The problem was that Poseidon didn't think he was either. Poseidon contemplates normality. Poseidon/Sally. A little father to son: Poseidon/Percy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series.**

**Summary: As Robert Anthony said, "People concern themselves with being normal, rather than natural." The problem was that Poseidon didn't think he was either. Poseidon contemplates normality. Poseidon/Sally. A little father to son: Poseidon/Percy.**

**A/N:- Just something I thought of the other day. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Normality**

_"People concern themselves with being normal,_ _rather than natural." - Robert Anthony_

The problem was that Poseidon didn't think he was either.

* * *

_"Father?"_

_"Aye, Triton?"_

_"Dost thou know what normality is like?"_

_Poseidon stared into the eyes of his young immortal son. He sighed and looked away, watching the waves meet with the shore._

_"Nay."_

* * *

He never really understood humans. Their lives were so short, yet they seemed to enjoy it and make the most of it. Well, most of them anyway. The ones that Hades liked to torture were a different case. Gods had such long lives, so when they made a mistake, no matter how small it seemed to them; it was such an impact to everyone else. So some stupid scribe had to go write it down. Yes, the gods' lives were basically a gossip column. Humans made mistakes, but they were so small compared to gods, and eventually everyone forgot about it anyway.

So when he first glanced at Sally Jackson, he didn't fall head over heels. It wasn't love at first sight. In fact, Poseidon didn't feel that happy at all. He felt scared. This woman, this _mortal,_ seemed to have so much power. How was that possible? She was human, for the love of Zeus! It was so abnormal, so strange that he felt this… fear. It was a rare emotion for gods, especially one of the Big Three.

It took him five days to muster up the courage to approach her. For some reason, he somehow felt that this could be a huge mistake and that he shouldn't approach her, he really should just walk away. She was so alluring though, he couldn't help himself. He was so distracted by her powerful aura, that for some reason, he failed to notice that she was a clear-sighted mortal. It was so obvious, and he missed it. When she looked up at him, she didn't show any fear. It was more like a submissive glance, as though she knew she had seen everything, so an all-powerful god wasn't that surprising. That look made him fall in love.

As soon as he realised this, he knew he should have ended it right there. Walk away, Poseidon, and forget her. It was impossible, Sally was so enchanting and bright. He found himself telling her about Olympus and the gods; how annoying Zeus actually was, and how Hera complained _all _the time. He corrected her knowledge of the _myths_, saying that it was really Hera who threw Hephaestus off Mount Olympus, and how Athena corrupted the vote for the naming of Athens.

Then Sally got pregnant he panicked, remembering the oath. He wanted to protect Sally and his child, so he asked her to live with him in the underwater palace. They could live there forever and be safe from Zeus and Hades' wrath.

Her refusal shocked and saddened him. He told her that he had to leave. It was the only way to protect her and Percy. Sometimes, he came to visit Percy without Sally knowing. It was when Percy was young, and Poseidon always erased the memories of when he visited, so not to raise Zeus and Hades' suspicion.

When Percy was three years old, he started pre-school. Sally had to go to work, so Percy and that atrocious man, Gabe, were left at home. Gabe was in the living room playing poker with his buddies. Percy was locked inside his own room, so Poseidon came to visit. Percy seemed to know that Poseidon was his dad. Poseidon put the memories back into his mind whenever he came, and erased them after. He knew it was cruel, but it didn't do Percy any harm, and it kept him safe. To tell the truth, Poseidon was selfish. He wanted to visit Percy all the time, and this was his solution. This was the last time that he was visiting Percy. He knew he had to stop the visits, soon Zeus and Hades would notice.

Percy sat on the floor, playing with his toys. He seemed to like the toy sea creatures the most, which Poseidon found amusing. Percy looked up at Poseidon.

"The kids at kindergarten don't like me."

"Why not, Percy?"

"They think I'm weird because I got angry at them and they became all wet."

Poseidon couldn't resist smiling.

"Am I normal, daddy?"

He wasn't so sure as how to answer this.

"No. You're a very special boy. You'll learn about that later."

Percy seemed to like this answer. "I'm special!" he grinned and went back to his toys.

Poseidon just sat there, watching him sadly, knowing that this was the last time he would be near Percy for a long time. He smiled as he watched his Percy, he had no idea what would happen to him in the future. It was all his fault.

Percy had another thought and looked up at Poseidon again. He cocked his head to one side thoughtfully.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"I'm special, right?"

"Yes, son."

"Then what's it like to be normal?"

This sounded very familiar to Poseidon. He looked into Percy's bright sea-green eyes. They were so much like his own, but he could still see his mother's kindness and warmth inside them. He could see Sally in there, young and free, sitting on the beach with the sea breeze flowing through her hair.

He focused back to the present. Percy was uncharacteristically silent as he waited for his answer. Finally, Poseidon gave it. It was something Sally had taught him. It was something that he loved and cherished, that made him forget all his mistakes and worries. It was something that he could never truly be.

"Human."

* * *

**A/N:- Well, I'm really getting into these one-shots now. I think one-shots are better for me. Tell me what you think. As always: flames welcome, praise liked and constructive criticism loved!**


End file.
